Start and Finish
by Emm12
Summary: Chris is in the mood to start something that Darren has absolutely no problem finishing. CrissColfer RPF -  I am borrowing Darren Criss and Chris Colfer for my fic because they are awesome. I own nada.


**Ok, so I wrote this one shot in an attempt to get rid of the writer's block I'm having with my main fic, Various Shades of Grey.**

**This little one shot is set in the VSG universe, but you definitely do not need to read VSG to follow this one. There is no plot here, just a little bit of smut to shake up my brain.**

**If you read VSG and are wondering where Chapter 29 is, it's coming! I'm about 85% done already. It's been a tough one for me to write, but it will be posted soon. Thanks for being patient.**

* * *

><p><strong>Start and Finish<strong>

"Chris, we can't do this now." Darren was trying his damndest to be stern, but history taught him how difficult that was; especially when his fiancé was looking at him like _that._

"Shut up and sit on the table." Chris already had his fingers on Darren's zipper.

"I have to be at dance rehearsal in like two minutes. What do you suppose I tell Zach when I'm a half an hour late, sporting a stupid grin on my face?" Darren was genuinely worried. No one wanted to deal with the wrath of Zach when tardy.

"This won't take a half an hour Sweetie." Chris smirked with an arched brow before palming his squirming fiancé.

"Fuck…Chris seriously." Darren groaned and tried to shift away from Chris. "I don't think there is an excuse good enough for me showing up late to Zach's rehearsal." You have to give Darren props for being committed to his work.

"Tell him that you ambushed your fiancé in the shower this morning with a blow job and pay back is a bitch." Chris subtly licked his lips and sunk his hand inside Darren's boxers, grabbing a hold of his cock.

Darren was already so fucking hard.

"Ok, that's the worst excuse ever." Darren moaned as his cock was being worked over.

Darren knew when to throw in the towel. He had Chris' hand wrapped around his cock as tightly as he was wrapped around the younger man's little finger. Chris always got what he wanted; Darren just couldn't say no to him.

Correction: Darren never wanted to say no to him.

"Fuck…I'm not going to win this am I?" Darren was already admitting defeat.

Chris shook his head _no_ as his eyes danced from Darren's eyes to his lips. He grinned happily acknowledging his victory.

"Is me finding you irresistible really that terrible Dar?" Chris kissed Darren's neck before pulling his pants and boxers down and guiding him up onto the boardroom table.

"Baby, I can't answer questions when you are giving me a hand job." Darren attempted a glare, but instead, his eyes rolled back when Chris' thumb ran over the slit on the tip of his cock. He moaned and muttered _'fuck'_ when Chris used his pre-come as a lubricant and began pumping his tight fist over him that much harder.

Aside from the delicious blow job Darren gave Chris that morning, the couple hadn't really had sex for a couple of days and Darren was definitely on edge as a result.

There was only one edge Chris liked to see Darren on and that was the edge of him coming undone.

"Did you lock the boardroom door?" Darren managed to whisper before letting out another moan followed by a cuss word. Chris was building up quite the rhythm.

"I'm not sure." Chris shrugged casually as he continued to pump Darren's cock base to tip.

"Chris!"

Chris began to giggle. "Of course I did Dar. As much I love doing naughty things to you in public places, you know I don't love getting caught." Chris leaned in and kissed Darren commanding his lips fully. He plunged his tongue deep inside the shorter man's mouth and moved his tongue around and around and around.

Darren whimpered as Chris' tongue aggressively tangled with his own. Chris would always be able to kiss him like no other person could. You pair that with the things his hand was doing and Darren was damn well near that edge Chris liked him on.

Chris pulled back from the kiss until their eyes met. He smiled lovingly at Darren before licking his lips seductively. Without much warning, Chris lowered his head and took Darren's cock deep into his mouth. Slowly, he pulled his mouth up off him letting his tongue slide back and forth on the underside of his shaft.

Darren let out a loud moan at the feeling of Chris' wet mouth on his cock. He leaned back so he was resting on his bended elbows; he could no longer hold himself upright.

Chris hollowed his cheeks as he continued sucking Darren off. He was enjoying the feeling of him in his mouth a little too much. Chris didn't realize he was moaning until he felt Darren's hands tangle in his hair pulling him closer. The vibrations from Chris' moans were driving Darren crazy.

"Fuck Baby…oh my god." He moaned as he began slowly thrusting his hips and pushing himself further into Chris' mouth.

Chris opened his throat and took every inch of Darren in. Darren was gently fucking his mouth, loving the feeling of his cock slipping down Chris' open throat. He was really getting into it, getting closer to that edge and then Chris pulled his mouth off of Darren all together.

Darren was panting and he looked at the younger man slightly pained. He had been so close to coming and now Chris was staring at him smirking. And right now his cock was twitching so very far away from Chris' beautiful swollen lips.

"Chris…what…what are you doing?" Darren was having trouble regaining his breath.

Chris pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pocket. "I remembered it this time; not like at the hospital." He winked at Darren and began undoing his pants.

"Condom?" Darren couldn't form full sentences quite yet.

"No honey, I'm heading home after this so I can clean up there." Chris' smiled sweetly.

Darren was confused, but as soon as Chris' lube covered hand began pumping his cock, he began to understand. Chris grabbed Darren's hips and pulled him off of the table. Their lips crashed together for another heated kiss.

"I want you." Chris whispered into Darren's mouth.

Darren said nothing; he just nodded as he kicked off the pants and boxers that had been resting around his ankles. He quickly helped Chris out of his pants and underwear and their lips met again. This time Chris moaned into Darren's mouth as their cocks pushed together creating a friction that made Chris' knees buckle.

Darren didn't stop; he continued to thrust his hips pushing his entire length against Chris' cock.

"Oh god Dar, that feels…feels so good." Chris' moans were getting louder. Darren was sucking on his neck and it felt like the tables were turning; it was Chris who was now coming undone.

"Do you want me to stop?" Darren whispered in Chris' ear as he slid their slicked cocks together a little harder. He knew full well Chris would not want him to fucking stop.

"No…god no." Chris tilted his head back and Darren's tongue snaked out and he licked from his Adam's apple up to his chin. Fuck, if he had known trapping Darren in this boardroom would result in _this_ Chris would have done it days ago.

Darren reached down in the small space between them and he grabbed both of their cocks in his right hand. Chris simultaneously whimpered and moaned causing Darren to chuckle into his neck.

"Harder…thrust harder baby." Darren instructed through laboured breath. Fuck, he was so close and he knew Chris had to be as well. God, no matter how many times they were intimate, the feeling of Chris' cock rubbing with his made him crazy.

Chris eyes met Darren's and he smiled through blown out pupils. "I…I should have know." He panted.

"What...known what?" Darren still had a firm grip on both of their cocks and he pumped them with such vigour that neither of them were going to last much longer.

"That you'd want us to…to come together." Chris was already there; he felt the tightness in his stomach and he tried to hold on and wait for Darren.

Luckily Chris wouldn't have to hold on much longer; Darren felt the same tightness in his own abdomen.

Darren crashed their lips together yet again and few more strokes of his masterful hand was all it took and both men were coming hard; spilling themselves all over Darren's hand and each other's stomachs. The both moaned so loudly that if someone were walking by, there would be no hiding what they were up to.

"Jesus Dar, are you trying to kill me?" Chris rested his head on Darren's forehead trying to stay upright. His body was still quivering; riding out the tail end of his orgasm.

Darren laughed lazily as he came down from his own climax. "You started it, I just finished it." Darren smiled his signature smile.

"Hmmm, I do love your follow through." Chris began cleaning them off with his boxer briefs. He'd be going commando for the ride home.

"Fuck! I'm so late for dance rehearsal. Colfer, you are a very bad influence." Darren started to put his clothing on in a mad panic. He was not looking forward to dealing with Zach.

"Oh wait a minute." Chris shot Darren a playful look. "I believe Zach wanted me to pass along a message to you. Let me think… Hmm, what was it? Oh right!"

Chris pulled out his iPhone and began reading a note he typed in it earlier. "Your dance rehearsal was cancelled today and has been rescheduled for 6 am tomorrow morning."

"I hate you Colfer." Darren laughed and rolled his eyes.

"There is a ring on my left finger that suggests otherwise." Chris smiled smugly looking at his engagement ring.

"You're lucky you're pretty." Darren feigned anger, then broke into a teethy grin.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?" Chris took Darren's hand and they walked comfortably out of the boardroom toward the parking lot.

Darren winked at his fiancé. "How about I start something that you can finish?"


End file.
